The New Guy
by TokyoBlossoms
Summary: There's a new guy in town. Is he good or bad? Kikyou has been wanting a boyfriend a ling time and she got one. Will this change her life forever???
1. The New Guy

The New Guybr br By Tokyoblossomsbr br Author Notes and Disclaimers:br Okay this is my first Fanfic ever. If you are offended please don't sue me, I don't know anybetter. *sniff sniff*br I do not own Inu-Yasha even though I wish that I did. *sigh*  
  
It was a cold, cold day, Kagome had just woken up for it was the first day of school. As she walked down the path she saw a figure walking towards her, it was her friend Kikyou, walking along with Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Kikyou!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kikyou looked up and saw Kagome waving at her.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-Chan!!!" Kikyou smiled as she waved at Kagome  
  
The four of them were talking about how exciting it was to finally be sophomores at Koishikawa Academy. As they sat in homeroom, the teacher announced that they had a new transfer student. His name was Rei-Kun, to Kikyou, it was love at first site. Kagome-Chan and Sango-Sama turned around, only to that Kikyou was turning bright red. Kagome turned to Sango-Sama and they both grined at each other.  
  
*Grin Grin* "Sango, did you see her blush???" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Of course I did she's beet red," Sango responded.  
  
Miroku who was way in the back didn't know what was happening so he decided to ask during lunch.  
  
During lunch, Miroku saw Sango-Sama and Kagome-Chan sitting on the new benches that the school just built, but where's Kikyou he thought? Hmmmmmmm, she must have went to buy her lunch instead. Miroku walked towards them until.Inu-Yasha jumped down from a tree above.  
  
"Ackkkkkkk!!!" Don't scare us like that Inu-Yasha!!!!!!!  
  
*snort* "Scaredy Cat" Inuu-Chan mumbled to himself. Kagome-Chan got angry for this and commanded him to sit.  
  
"Miroku???" Sango-Sama said whle she was eating her Ramen, "Why are you just standing there for? Come and sit down."  
  
Miroku sat down next to Sango-Sama.  
  
"So where's Kikyou?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Who knows. She must've ditched us to see Rei-Kun." Sango answered.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango-Sama.  
  
"Sango! Kikyou would never ditch us or anything like that!"  
  
Kagome-Chan then saw Kikyou walking towards them, but there was another figure with her. Kagome-Chan squinted only to see Rei-Kun with her. Kagome and Sango-Sama were surprised not to mention Miroku-Kun and Inuu-Chan.  
  
"Kikyou?" Kagome said pointing at Rei-Kun.  
  
"Hmmmmmm??? Oh him? Let's just say we got hooked up and sigh." Kagome- Chan collapsed as Sango-Sama said, "Congrats Kikyou"  
  
"What's to Congratulate her about!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome-Chan," Kikyou said sadly, "Are you jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't?" "Yup yup maybe that's it" Miroku said to Inu-Yasha  
  
Awwwwwwkkkkkk  
  
"Kagome no" Inu-yasha said in Awe.  
  
"Now you two be quiet" Kagome-Chan yelled. She looks around nervously. "Im not jealous. I'm not I'm not I'm not!I..I'm...I'm just.ummmmm.ummmm."  
  
"Kagome stammers because we speak truth" Sango whispered to Miroku-Kun  
  
"Hey!!!!!! Who's side are you on!!!!!" Kagome-Chan yelled.  
  
Whoops gotta go bye. They all left. When Kikyou and Kagome-Chan wasn't looking Rei-Kun Mumbled to himself, "This is going to be good. Things are going as planned." 


	2. Forget me Not

Forget Me Not  
  
A Fanfiction Written by Tokyoblossoms  
  
Author notes and disclaimers: I have used some of all the characters backgrounds like Sango being an exterminator and Miroku being a buddist monk such and such. Oh and here Kagome-Chan still has her talent of detecting Shikon shards but that won't come till chapter three. ^^  
  
I do NOT own Inu-Yasha. I repeat, I do NOT own Inu-Yasha, even though I wish I could. *sigh*  
  
If this Fanfiction offends you, please don't sue me. Especially you Kikyou fans *beg beg*^^! **************************************************************************** ********** "Hey, Kikyou! I'm gonna get us some shakes!" yelled Rei-Kun.  
  
"Okay! I'll be waiting!" Kikyou responded. She turns to Kagome next to her.  
  
"Kagome-Chan."Kikyou said sadly, "Aren't you happy for me? I mean we are friends right?"  
  
"How can you say that!!!?" Kagome yelled, "I thought that you loved Inu- Yasha! I mean we are friends and you did see them both first, but.but, I .I love Inu-Yasha and I don't want him to be sad and only, even if he does act like a totally jerk it doesn't mean he doesn't care about me." Kagome closed her eyes tightly shut then opened it quickly, "Kikyou!!!!!!!Stop wavering between him and Inuu-Chan and Rei-Kun! Although you are my best friend I can never forgive you for that, never!!!!!!" With that Kagome-Chan ran towards the library only to bump into Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inuu-Chan?..."  
  
Cut to Rei-Kun sitting on a tree.  
  
"Perfect."Rei-Kun said to himself, "This plan is coming out better than I expected it to be. Kagura!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Naraku" Kagura answered  
  
"Is Kohaku ready?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord. Everything is set." Kagura disappears.  
  
Kikyou is sitting under a tree. Tears drops down her cheeks, hoping that somebody won't notice she wipes them off quickly. Rei-Kun comes over to give her, her shake. He asked her if anything is wrong. Of course Kikyou would say know because she doesn't want to worry him or anything like that. She looks up at him and smiles. Rei-Kun is confused more than ever now.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuu-Chan just bumped into each other.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you crying?" Inu-Yasha asks. Kagome blushes and wipes her tears as quickly as she can. Inu-Yasha got even more curious.  
  
"C'mon. Tell me, tell me" *Inuu-Chan popping out of no where everywhere* Kagome -Chan thought to herself, "Just when I thought that he was getting a little bit more sensitive." Kagome-Chan grabbed Inuu-Chan's face.  
  
"Do you even know what I'm going through!!!!!!!!!" Kagome started to lose her grasp on Inu-Yasha. Tears streamed down as she started to let go. Inu- Yasha holds Kagome-Chan gently. Sango-Sama and Miroku-Kun were hiding behind a bush. They both turned to each other and gave each other a serious look. They both knew that something has to be done. Kikyou who was still sitting under the tree, was now on the roof of the school building. She saw the whole thing. Kikyou-Chan's heart felt as if it had been crushed. As she looked down jealously started to be raged within her. She thought to herself, "Kagome-Chan, even if I am wavering between both Rei-Kun and Inuu-Chan, I won't let you touch either one of them even Inu-Yasha, even if it means destroying our friendship." Kikyou walked back towards the school building.  
  
Miroku-Kun sensed an evil aura somewhere around the school yard. He tells Sango-Sama to be on guard. Sango nods as she goes to investigate.  
  
Naraku, who was now watching over Kikyou, was very pleased by her performance. "She'll do perfectly for our plan to get the Shikon no Tama." Kagura then appeared again. "Naraku, It seem sthat your having a little fun with your decoy are you?" Kagura looks at Inu-Yasha, "What about Inu-Yasha, with him around it would spoil our plans tremendously, not to mention his companions, Sango-Sama and Miroku." Naraku assured Kagura that his plan will work perfectly for taking care of Inu-Yasha and Miroku will be easy, but Sango-Sama he also has plans for her. Naraku snaps his fingers for Kohaku would come. Night came and Rei-Kun had just invited Kikyou to go out with him. Kikyou got ready quickly because she didn't want to be late. They started out with dinner then a movie like all couples. At last there it was a walk in a park. Kikyou-Chan knew that it was getting late, but she didn't want to leave yet. Rei-Kun started laughing. That scared Kikyou-Chan tremendously, she didn't want him to think bad of her so she said confindently, "I'll be going home now." She races home and thought to herself, "What was that all about. I never saw like that before, but wait I have only met him this morning. Maybe I'll give him another chance."  
  
It was Saturday night, and all, Miroku, Sango-Sama, Kagome, Kikyou-Chan and Inu-Yasha got these mysterious invititations to the Hayakawa Park nearby. Inu-Yasha who isn't interested in parties or anything refused to go, which left Miroku, Sango-Sama, Kagome-Chan and Kikyou left, but Kikyou had noticed something that no one else had noticed. Down at the bottom in small printing was signed by Rei-Kun, now Kikyou was even more anxious into seeing him more than before. She left early hoping to surprise him. It was dark and scary as she walked down the narrow path. She than saw Rei-Kun sitting on a branch. Kikyou smiles as she stops, but then she detected an evil presence in the atmosphere, she ignored it since Rei-Kun was there to protect her, but she was wrong.  
  
Rei-Kun then jumped down from the tree above. He smiles as he put his hands on her cheeks. Kikyou eyes glimmers as tears came down her eyes.  
  
"Rei-Kun eyes.so close and yet cold."She thought to herself. Her eyes started to close slowly as his eyes turned darker and darker as the pits of hell until it could be darker no more. "What's happening to me? This dark atmosphere.His eyes..g.getting weak.weak ." Her eyes closed. Rei-Kun changed to Naraku and called upon Kagura. Kagura appears behind him.  
  
"Naraku, What are you planning to do with the girl?" Kagura asks  
  
"This girl has its uses, until then, I'm keeping her alive until she is no us to me any further." Naraku laughs as he waits for the others. Kagome was walking to the park with Sango-Sama and Miroku. They were talking about the invite that they had all gotten.  
  
"This is mysterious," said, Kagome. I mean I called everybody that I knew, but no one else was invited.  
  
"Yeah, same here," said Sango, "Miroku and I took hours to call everyone and no one claimed to have gotten an invite too."  
  
"There coming." Kagura whispered.  
  
Naraku grinned as he saw them walking towards the park.  
  
"Well we're here." Kagome looked around and saw no one. "let's get out of here because this place is freaking me out." Sango and Miroku looked at each other and agreed. Just then Naraku jumped out. He lifted his head a slight and stared at them coldly. He laughs as he looks at them.  
  
"Excellent," Naraku chuckled, "You have fallen into my trap." They were surprised to hear this.  
  
"Somethigs's wrong. I know it." Inu-Yasha said. He dashes out of Kagome's window and ran on top of roofs. Shippou who was still downstairs scarfing down sugar didn't notice that Inu-Yasha was gone. Inu-Yasha raced to the park as quickly as he could, hoping that Kagome and the other's would be all right.  
  
Naraku snaps his fingers and Kagura appeared. At the same time Kikyou appeared as well, but only she was tied up to a large board. Kagome and Sango gasped as they saw her. Miroku on the other hand thought why did she wear that here?  
  
"As you can see." Naraku said, "Your friend Kikyou here is weak and she will soon be under my control. If you wish to save her, you must trade me kagome for her. You see we need the Shikon no Tama. Now.do you wish to let her die or not?" Kagome hesitated and thought, "Inu-yasha.where are you when we need you so badly. Wait!!!" she thought to herself, "Where's Rei- Kun!!!" Naraku smiled and stared at her, she knew what that meant he and Rei-Kun were one. Just then Inu-yash acame and saw Kikyou hanging on the board.  
  
"You!!!!!" Inu-yasha yelled. He dashes towards Naraku and swung punches wildly. At this rate you can never hit me Naraku said. Inu-yash knew that it was true. Kikyou woke up and saw Inu-yasha and the others in front of her. She turned to Naraku and said where he. Kagome told her that they were one. Tears came down her eyes and as she thought of the good times that they had together. With her eyes still wet from all the tears that came out of her eyes she looked at Naraku lovingly.  
  
"Why..why." she said sadly, "I thought that you loved me.but it seems that you were using me. I don't see you as a criminal or a monster. Don't you see? I.I love you. Can't you understand, although you are a monster in the real world I don't see you like that.I still remember the day that I first saw you you weren't like this? Were you?" Kikyou eyes glimmered under the stars. Naraku on the other hand came up to her and whispered, "It was all a trick." Kikyou's eyes opened as blood came down Naraku's hands. Kagome screamed as she saw him stab her.  
  
Her last words were, "I'll always be with you. no matter what." But the words only got lost in the midnight wind. Naraku got up and smiled.  
  
"How can you smile after that!!!! She loved you!!!!" tears came down Kagome's eyes as she came towards Kikyou.  
  
"I can revive her said Naraku.only if you give me the Shikon no Tama. Until then, she'll only be a corpse waiting to be reborn." Naraku laughed as he disappeared. Kikyou's corpse disappeared as well, awaiting Kagome to save her."  
  
Kagome got up and looked at Inu-Yasha. We'll get that Shikon no Tama no matter what.  
  
Coming Soon!!! Chapter 3!!!! 


End file.
